


nestled against the snow

by juryrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Prompt Fic, Snow Angels, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juryrouge/pseuds/juryrouge
Summary: As the year draws to a close, Yaku and Lev spend the day together nestled against the snow.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	nestled against the snow

**Author's Note:**

> hello, wish you all a fantastic 2021. finally posting after a while, but luckily the semester is over, so this isn't the last you'll see of me. a huge thanks to arianeige for being my beta and supporting me. and a big thanks to you all for reading. 
> 
> this was written as a submission for the winter showcase aria and i run on our haikyuu!! server -- a link to that will be in the endnote. 
> 
> here are the prompts followed: character a (yaku) tries to decide on a new years resolution, character b (lev) keeps teasing them about their ideas for resolutions. also, fireworks and snow angels.
> 
> i also added some fukuroudani rich hcs for grayraindrops23 and other hidden things for the server. thank you all again!!
> 
> -jury

It rarely snows in Tokyo. 

Bokuto, along with Akaashi, had eagerly taken up the opportunity for a snow day on New Year's Eve, calling up both Fukuroudani and Nekoma for a day at his house to play in the snow and watch the fireworks. And so that’s how Yaku found himself huddled under an old cherry tree overlooking the field beyond his home, watching as Lev ran around in the snow. 

Lev flops into the snow, a flutter of snowflakes fall back into the air. They twinkle like glass in the winter sun. “So how do you do this again?” Lev asks, green eyes wide and breath coming out like mist. 

Yaku rolls his eyes as he tries to hide his fond smile beneath his red scarf. “Making snow angels is easy, just reach your arms and legs out-”

“Like this?”

An overgrown star. Perfect. “Yes,” Yaku responds, nodding, “and now move them back and forth-”

Immediately, Lev starts flailing in the snow, kicking up a white flurry that dusts Yaku’s hair and chills his skin. He steps back, protecting his face from the snow.

“Not so aggressively!” Yaku admonishes. He waves his arms to stop Lev’s movements. _“You have a circle now.”_

Lev sits up, a wide grin on his face, as he glances around him, taking in the shape he created. A sideways circle at the bank of the cherry tree. “Are you ready for the new year?” Lev asks, not even taking in Yaku’s words. 

He was ready for nationals. And he was ready to dream of new memories and plan for amazing adventures and become the greatest libero he could possibly be. He was- what would happen after Nekoma? “I am,” Yaku replies, ignoring the doubt edging at his mind. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Wow, so confident-”

Yaku proudly crosses his arms before glancing down at the look of awe painting Lev’s face. “Are you ready for the year to end, Lev?”

“Well, I don’t want you to leave,” he responds obliviously. Yaku tries to hide the softness in his eyes, but it’s hard when Lev is looking at him like that. With astonishment in his eyes and hair as shiny as snow and a grin with nothing but sincerity and love. “So, what are your New Year's resolutions?”

“Hm, I haven’t really thought about it,” Yaku says after a moment.

Lev gets up and walks to the opposite side of Yaku, a _cromch_ sounding with each step he takes. “We can do them now!” He yells as he throws himself into another bed of snow. Yaku moves back before the flurry can even reach him. 

“I do wanna get better at my serve receives. And I want to improve on my reading.”

“Well, _of course_ you’re going to accomplish that,” Lev says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Heat rises in Yaku’s cheeks and he splutters for a moment before saying, “don’t say such embarrassing things, Lev.” He kicks snow at the first year for good measure. 

Lev shrugs, making the outline of his snow angel stranger than it was before. “I mean, at least it’s realistic,” he responds as he begins to move his arms back and forth. “Imagine if one of your resolutions was to get taller.”

Yaku eyes turn to steel.

_“I’m sorry! Please, don’t kill me!”_

After a few moments of Lev shaking in fear, Yaku rolls his eyes. “You’re just making another circle. Don’t flail your limbs around so much- just gently sweep them back and forth.” Lev nods eagerly, getting up to find another bank of undisturbed snow. “And don’t just throw yourself into the snow. Be careful. Creating snow angels is easy, try not to overdo it, Lev.”

The first year looks like he’s about to respond when a snowball comes flying from the main grounds outside Bokuto’s house, hitting him square in the face. Yaku turns back to look in that direction and sees that the snowball fight that most of Nekoma and Fukuroudani were having earlier has gotten unsurprisingly chaotic. Yamamoto is lugging around more snowballs than he can even carry, Inuoka is jumping to make more, and from behind The Owl’s makeshift fort, Yaku can vaguely see Akaashi huddled there, passing an enthusiastic Bokuto snowball after snowball at an alarming rate. 

“Sorry!” Konaha yells from his perch on the highest branch of a nearby tree. He has a batch of snowballs hidden in the hollow of the tree.

“Nice kill,” Kenma says, looking up from his video game. He’s sitting on the steps of Bokuto’s porch, huddled in swaths of blankets and coats tossed at him. 

Yaku leans in close to Lev, who’s still lying on the ground. One cheek is tinged redder than the natural pink from the cold. “Are you okay?” Yaku asks, curling his fingers gently around Lev’s face. “Make sure to be more careful.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a snowball.” Suddenly, a grin lights up Lev’s face. His eyes are wide and sparkling with mirth. “Wait, are you worried about me?”

A scowl quickly forms on Yaku’s face as he draws his hand away. “Maybe my next resolution should be worrying less about my underclassmen.”

 _“Like that’s gonna happen,_ ” Lev half-laughs, half-whispers under his breath as he begins to make his next snow angel.

Yaku’s glare is sharp as glass. “You’re making another circle,” he mentions, his voice cold. Lev pouts at him. “So, what’s your resolution then?”

“To become the ace of Nekoma!”

And Lev has that cheerful smile on his face -- like he can accomplish anything. He gets this look sometimes, his eyes get intimidating and piercing, and his face fierce, and the resolve makes Yaku’s breath hitch. 

Yaku hums softly. “Here, let me show you,” he murmurs, moving to lay beside Lev. The snow crunches against him, cold to the touch and light as air. It tickles the nape of his neck. He lays his arms and legs flat, his palms curling around the snow; he moves back and forth, careful to create a beautiful indent. Lev stands up to look at his creation. And a moment later, Yaku stands up too, taking care not to disturb the snow. They’re both standing over a circle and a perfect snow angel. 

“Aw, yours is so perfect and cute,” Lev coos. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Yaku replies, his voice sharp with warning. 

Lev must see the intensity in his eyes because he immediately recoils. “Nothing-”

Yaku turns to watch over the field where the rest of Nekoma and Fukuroudani are still playing, and Lev follows suit. They’ve taken to trying to play volleyball with snowballs, though most of them fall apart after a few tosses. Everyone laughs as the next snowball disintegrates in Kai’s hand. Clouds are already beginning to overtake the sky -- they should be heading in soon. The sun will fade in the distance and the year will draw to a close. And then he has a few months. He has till graduation. He has until then to spend the rest of his time with his friends. Until goodbye.

It begins to snow again when Yaku finally speaks. His breath is coming out in short puffs as snowflakes get caught in his lashes. “I want to play professional volleyball and hug my parents when I graduate and be more spontaneous and make Nekoma proud during nationals and get a pet cat and kiss my boyfriend under the lights and learn how to cook spicy curry and travel to the beaches of Spain and- well, there’s a lot of things I want to do.”

“Yeah,” Lev says softly, his bangs fluttering into his eyes as he looks down at Yaku. “Those sounds nice.”

As the sun dances below the horizon, the sky becoming a hazy canvas of yellows and oranges and pinks, the teams make their way into the cozy warmth of Bokuto’s home. Lev circles his arm around Yaku, shielding him from the winter winds. He notices Akaashi and Kaori attempting to usher everyone in and Kuroo pestering Kenma under the porchlight. Warmth wraps around Yaku like a hug the moment he steps through the threshold of his friend’s house. 

Yaku isn’t particularly close to Bokuto, many of his common interests lie with Akaashi, though he does know Lev and Bokuto spend a lot of time together in the Third Gym -- when Lev _should_ be practicing his receives. He knew that the captain came from money, most of Fukuroudani did, but how much wealth Bokuto’s family has doesn’t hit him until sees the winding staircase beyond the entrance and living room that could fit both teams with plenty of space left over. 

Lev squeezes his shoulder one last time before running to the fireplace where everyone else is beginning to huddle. The room is alight with chatter and warmth. Yamamoto is slowly inching forward for the closest spot near the fireplace, Bokuto none the wiser even with Fukunaga’s offhand remarks. Konoha and Komi are getting out thick blankets from the closet and Kuroo and Kenma are curled up on the couch- why is Fukuroudani smirking like that? 

Yaku makes his way towards the kitchen where Akaashi is. Before he even steps inside, the sweet smell of chocolate hits him, dark and rich. The setter has over a dozen mugs laid out on the counter as he effortlessly moves through the kitchen -- like he belongs there. A part of Yaku wonders how long it’ll take for him to feel like that in Lev’s space. 

“Need any help?” Yaku offers from the doorway. 

Akaashi nods, motioning for him to come in. His cheeks are still pink from the winter cold and his hair, wet from melted snow, hangs softly over his face. Yaku gets to work on pouring the hot chocolate Akaashi has already prepared. 

“Thank you, and Bokuto, for the invitation,” Yaku says, breaking the companionable silence. “I couldn’t imagine a better way to spend the last day of the year.”

“I’m glad. You and Lev seemed to be having fun,” Akaashi responds, his eyes alight with a smile and his tone teasing. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Yaku says in jest, “but if he mentions my height again, I’m going feral.”

The two have finished pouring enough hot chocolate for both teams. “Only naturally.”

“Wanna add anything else?” Yaku puts the pot back on the stove. 

“I always add whip cream.” Akaashi is already moving towards the fridge. “And Bokuto-san usually ends up with a mustache.” He hands Yaku a bottle and they begin dividing up the work, easily and efficiently working through each mug. If Lev were in the kitchen, he’d probably spray the nozzle so hard foam would go flying everywhere. Or try and chase Yaku around with it. 

Yaku takes another look at the mugs as Akaashi starts cleaning up the area. “How about cinnamon? Or maybe hazelnut?”

“Or alfredo!” Lev yells, bursting from the doorway, Bokuto right behind him. 

_“What-”_

Bokuto swoops in behind them and takes six mugs at once. “ _Akaashi,_ here! I’ll help!”

Yaku can already hear cheers erupting from the other room and the chaos that follows is typical of Nekoma and Fukuroudani. Akaashi, Yaku, and Lev bring out the rest of the mugs, distributing them to everyone curled beside the fireplace and lounging on the couches. They settle into games and stories and eager anticipation for fireworks and the clock to strike twelve. The evening passes in warm belonging and stories Yaku will tease Lev about for the new year. 

He’s leaning towards Lev, both of them resting on the floor against a couch. Yaku’s holding Lev’s third mug of hot chocolate, having stolen it earlier when the first year wasn’t looking. It’s half past eleven. “The fireworks are about to start,” Lev says suddenly. “We should go outside for them.”

“Are you crazy?” Yaku whispers harshly, his eyes wide and confused. “Do you know how cold it is outside?”

“I’ll keep you warm!” Lev says bluntly, standing tall and all too proud of himself, oblivious to the rest of Nekoma snickering behind them. Annoyance pooled in his stomach when he noticed Kuroo’s cheshire smirk. 

Yaku’s cheeks warmed despite himself. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“You could either worry about your underclassman,” Lev responds, leaning in close. His breath tickles Yaku’s ear. “Or you could start this year with some spontaneity.” 

Yaku feels a surge of heat rush through him. The original plan was to watch from the yawning balcony on the highest floor, where they could watch against the window and stay warm indoors. The fireworks are moments away from starting when everyone begins to make their way upstairs; Lev moves his hand from Yaku’s shoulder and tightens it around his smaller hand. 

And without thinking too much about it, he finds himself wordlessly following Lev outside. They return to the tree they spent hours making snow angels under. Even the fresh fallen snow isn’t enough to erase Lev’s large circles. Lev wraps himself around Yaku and they fall against the root of the tree, the base protecting them from the midnight frost. His back is to Lev’s chest and even with the icy winds, Yaku has never felt more warm in his life. 

The fireworks light up the sky, burning the brightest and fiercest colors. He nuzzles into Lev more firmly and Lev’s arms tighten around his own. The fireworks begin to crescendo. 

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

Yaku feels himself spinning and Lev’s hand presses against his cheek and he leans in to kiss him. Lev’s lips are warm and chapped against his own, and his breath feels so, so hot. Yaku’s eyes flutter closed and in that moment, everything else fades away. “Happy New Year,” Lev whispers against his lips. 

“Happy New Year,” Yaku says with the same affection, leaning his forehead against Lev. “What was that for?”

“I’m just helping you with your resolutions,” Lev shrugs.

“Oh, are you? Are you going to take me to Spain next?”

“Hey, wait-”

Yaku laughs before Lev can even complete his spluttering. “Happy New Year, Lev,” he says again, the fireworks finale bursting around them -- the chaos of colors swirling in the sky.

“Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed!! any comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc are greatly appreciated and i love interacting with you guys.
> 
> my beta and i made a [haikyuu!! discord server](https://discord.gg/XMjc7gD) for anyone that wants to chat about the anime/manga. note, it is not an rp server.
> 
> -jury


End file.
